


Melt With You

by blue_jacket



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jacket/pseuds/blue_jacket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was born with hypnotic powers. His entire life, he's used them to manipulate people and to take what he wants. Now, what he wants is Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Based off this GKM prompt - http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/51636.html?thread=65278900#t65278900

 

Kurt had always been frigid. Ever since Blaine met him. He forced him to wait an entire year before letting things get even remotely physical. But Blaine was willing to play along and put in the work - because he had to concede that Kurt Hummel was an incredible physical specimen, and he wasn't about to give him up in a hurry. Boys with pussies were rare, in fact Kurt was one of just three in the entire state of Ohio. Blaine had totally lucked out by finding Kurt and he knew it.

And the benefits far outweighed everything else. Once Kurt did finally give up his virginity, Blaine was in heaven. He had no words to describe the feeling of burying himself inside that hot, tight pussy over and over - but feeling lean, hard lines of muscle pressed against his chest instead soft breasts; strong biceps gripped around his shoulders.

Kurt seemed to think of sex as something that was expected of him, and sometimes enjoyable but not particularly earth-shattering. Blaine wasn't sure how much of his prudishness had to do with shame over his unusual anatomy, but over the course of the first three years of their relationship, the rigid sex-rationing began to wear him down. He was lucky to get a taste of that pussy more than once every two weeks. Kurt refused point-blank to go any further than kissing outside of a bedroom, and even then, ALWAYS with the lights off. Blaine had even tried to ask him about it a few times - Kurt hated discussing his body and always shut the conversation down quickly. But what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one of them with a strange trait.

Ever since he could remember, Blaine had been persuasive. It had taken him years and years to catch on, and realise that most people weren't always able to talk their way out of trouble with just a few sentences. At thirteen years old, after discovering an underground Internet forum for people just like him, he took it into his own hands, and approached his father one night to test his limits.

Once he got his dad to make eye contact with him, everything clicked into place.

"Dad. I'm rehearsing for Debate - could you help me work on my speaking patterns?"

"Sure Blaine," his father said, smiling and settling back in his office chair, giving Blaine his full attention.

"Mr McCall said the best thing to do is keep your voice steady and rhythmic as you talk. Steady and rhythmic, just like this, Dad. Because that way, your voices becomes so much easier to listen to. It just washes over you like waves, just like this."

As Blaine continued speaking, his father - who should have been perplexed by his son's strange words and even stranger sense of intensity - sat transfixed. His eyes were already slightly unfocused, his mouth hanging open as he listened. In spite of the excitement rushing through him at his own success, Blaine never broke eye contact for a second, keeping his voice deep and lulling as he talked his father down into a trance.

"And the longer you listen to it, the better it sounds, and the more you want to just forget everything and let go. Just let the waves wash over you, over and over and over, as you start to feel heavier and heavier and heavier, so tired, so sleepy, so heavy..."

Blaine kept repeating himself until he could sense his father drifting, spiralling deeper down into his trance state. His eyes were drooping, his head nodding sideways as he slumped heavily in his chair.

"Now I want you to count backwards for me from ten. Every time you say a number out loud, you're going to feel twice as sleepy, twice as heavy, and twice as obedient as before. When you reach one, I will tell you to sleep, and you will be fully hypnotised, and willing to do anything I tell you without question. Do you understand?"

"Yes," his father slurred.

"Good. Start counting."

"Ten. Nine. Eight -"

By now he was fighting to keep his eyes open - dredging up the energy to force himself to speak each syllable. Finally, he reached "one".

"Sleep."

His fathers eyes rolled back in his head as they closed, and he slumped deeper in his chair, like deadweight,

Blaine smiled.

"Good. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully...."

 

"Blaine, I'm just not in the mood, ok?" Kurt snapped. He yanked Blaine's hand from under the waistband of his boxers, pushed himself out from under him and sat up on the couch, crossing his legs in a crystal clear signal.

Blaine gritted his teeth and tried not to let his anger show through his body language. Kurt was already testy and was likely to turn this into a full-on argument if he pushed him too far.

Eighteen days had passed since they'd last had sex. He'd been kept on a leash for eighteen whole days. Blaine had spent the four years of their relationship resisting the temptation to hypnotise Kurt to get his way, mostly because he loved the idea of Kurt having sex with him of his own accord. But since they'd been living together in New York, things had been strained, and Blaine had to admit that the temptation was now beyond his power to resist.

He relaxed his expression into something amiable and carefree as they sat and finished the episode of whatever soap Kurt had out on TV. Once Blaine sensed the tension had evaporated, he reached into his pocket and turned to Kurt.

"Look," he said casually. "I found this in an antique store today. Do you think Mercedes would like it? As a birthday present?"

Kurt turned his head and fixed his gaze on the pendant Blaine was dangling in front of his face. It must have been a hundred years old - a large, simply-cut diamond embedded in curling silver filigree. Elegant, beautiful. Kurt's clear blue eyes widened as he gazed at it.

"She'll love it! Gosh, it's so pretty."

"Isn't it though? But the owner sold it to me for next to nothing. He said its actually got a flaw in it somewhere. Can you see it? I think he said its right in the centre."

Blaine let the diamond swing back and forth a little on its chain, and Kurt's eyes followed it automatically. He shook his head.

"You have to look a little deeper Kurt. Right there in the centre, just keep looking for me."

Kurt was gone. Held captive by the beautiful diamond, and the soft, low tones of Blaine's voice.

"So pretty," Kurt murmured. His voice was heavy, and his eyes were following the gentle, lulling swing of the diamond back and forth before his eyes.

"So pretty. Keep looking even deeper for me Kurt. Can you see the light sparkling inside? Just keep looking at the pretty, pretty necklace. Even deeper for me. So, so pretty as it goes back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And each time, it's making you feel a little bit more relaxed isn't it?"

Kurt let out a soft "Mmm" of agreement,

"Even more relaxed, and so, so sleepy. So warm, and tired and sleepy as you keep watching the pretty necklace. So, so pretty. It's all you can think about isn't it? All you want to think about - the pretty necklace, and how warm and relaxed and sleepy it's makes you feel. You want to close your eyes and go to sleep more than anything don't you?"

Kurt let out a tired sigh, and slid down heavily against the couch cushions - his eyes still tracking the necklace slavishly.

"You want to sleep so badly, but if you close your eyes, you won't see the pretty, pretty necklace anymore."

Kurt made an unhappy whining noise at that.

"So even though its hard, you're gonna keep your eyes open for me aren't you? Even though you're so, so sleepy that you can barely hold your head up, you're going to stay awake and listen to my voice and watch the pretty necklace, aren't you baby? My voice and the necklace are all that matters in the world. Even as you feel heavier and heavier..."

Blaine lifted his hand, centering the diamond in Kurt's field of vision and letting it spin a little. After just a few seconds of this, Kurt's eyelids drooped to half-mast, his mouth sagging open as he sagged against the couch. He looked more than sleepy - he looked like he'd been drugged. Blaine had to keep his hand from shaking with pure excitement, the incredible power rush that came over him at the sight.

"Now Kurt. When I tell you, you're going to count backwards from ten for me. Every number you count is going to make you feel even sleepier, sending you deeper into your trance, making you more obedient. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded with difficulty, and made a small, low humming noise in his throat.

"Good. All you have to do is stay awake and count down from ten for me, and when you reach "one", I'll let you sleep. You want to sleep don't you?"

"Yes, wanna sleep, just wanna sleep..." Kurt said pitifully, still caught helplessly watching the swinging pendant.

"I'm gonna let you have a nice, long sleep soon baby. Start counting for me now."

"Ten...nine...eight..."

Blaine kept the pendant dangling in front of Kurt's heavy, glazed eyes, swinging and spinning slowly as he struggled to remember and pronounce each number one after the other. His voice grew deeper, rougher, more slurred with each number he counted until finally he finished.

"Sleep now baby."

The second the words were out of his mouth, Kurt's eyes closed, his whole body fell limp and he sagged against the couch like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Blaine reached over and pulled his limp, heavy body close, murmuring in his ear.

"That's it. There you go."

Blaine shifted Kurt's weight slightly so that his head lolled, pressing his face into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Kurt, I need you to just listen to my voice now ok? I'm going to ask you questions, and you're going to answer truthfully. Don't even think about it - thinking's too hard. Just the truth."

"Ok," Kurt said dreamily. Blaine could feel his warm breath against the skin of his neck, where his mouth was slack and open.

"Why don't you like sex?"

Kurt answered immediately.

"Makes me feel like a freak. Makes me feel used."

"Doesn't it feel good?"

"Mm, yeah. Sometimes. Feels - feels too good."

His voice was still slow, rough and slurred but it had become slightly breathier now.

"What do you mean?"

"Feels so good - having you in my pussy - makes me slutty - dirty- like I'd do anything -"

At that, Blaine decided the questioning was over. He carefully tipped Kurt down to lay him on his back, spread out.

"Kurt, I want you to think back to the last time we had sex. Just like its happening right now. Remember how my cock felt in your pussy."

Kurt moaned.

"Tell me everything you feel."

"I'm - I love it. I'm hot, everywhere, all over. But - I'm ashamed. It makes me act so slutty -"

Blaine reached for his zipper.

"I want you to stop feeling ashamed Kurt. I want you to stop trying to hold back those dirty, slutty feelings - because that's what you are isn't it?"

Kurt's breathing hitched.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"You're a dirty, shameless little whore, aren't you baby?"

Kurt's voice was heavier and drowsier than ever as he repeated Blaine's words.

"Slut - I'm a...dirty whore..."

"Such a good boy for me baby," Blane breathed as he pushed his jeans down to his knees and started tearing Kurt's clothes off. Something incredibly, wonderfully dirty occurred to him the moment Kurt's beautiful, soft, bare little pussy came into view. He wasn't even sure if his power COULD affect something like this but he'd be damned if he didn't try.

"Kurt. Listen to me. You're a squirter. Your pussy is so, so sensitive, isn't it - as soon as I touch it, it just starts gushing - like its drooling for cock. And you can't control it all."

Kurt was making the most wanton noises as he absorbed this - pained, sleepy, desperate moans. Blaine took hold of his bare legs and hitched them up, bending Kurt back almost double and spreading his knees apart. In this position, Kurt's pussy was open, vulnerable, exposed to the full.

Blaine had been achingly hard for the past half hour at least. He gave his cock a few strokes and lined himself up at Kurt's entrance. As he took in his boyfriends face, he made a decision.

"Baby. Stay sleeping, but open your eyes for me."

Kurt obeyed. Blaine eased his cock into his snug, welcoming body; his brain short circuiting for a few seconds with the pure, white-hot pleasure of it. He fixed his eyes on Kurt's face as he started thrusting, rocking his hips into Kurt with steady rhythm.

It was perfect. With Kurt's eyes closed, it would have looked almost as if he were conscious, and just lost in pleasure. Now he lay there, with heavy, dazed, unseeing eyes as Blaine fucked him; his mouth open in a slack, contented smile.

Blaine just knew he didn't have a chance of lasting much longer, so he leaned forward and started murmuring in the entranced boy's ear as he sped up his thrusts until he was full-on pounding into him,

"Every time my cock moves in you - it - it sends you even deeper. Even...deeper into your trance, even more obedient, more fully hypnotised until - until you're just mindless - brainless, my little fuck toy, and you love it..."

He kept it up until he was too frenzied for words. Kurt was making tiny, breathy little mewling noises now, with every thrust Blaine made inside him. He looked up, and saw that Kurt was now so deeply hypnotised that his eyes had rolled back in his head, so that his heavy, drooping lids only showed a strip of the whites.

That was all it took for Blaine to grind to halt, and come more violently than he ever had in his life.

It seemed to take hours for any kind of strength to return to his limbs. Blaine stretched out one arm just to see if he still could, letting out a sigh at the warm, low waves of pleasure still thrumming through his entire body. Pushing himself up on one elbow, he carefully eased Kurt’s limp body over until he was lying on his side.

“Listen to me. In a moment I’m going to count backwards from ten, and when I reach one, you’ll wake up, ok?”

“Ok,” Kurt murmured.

Blaine shifted and turned to drink in the sight of Kurt’s peaceful face, slipping one hand between the boy’s open legs to stroke over his hot pussy. He was soaking wet - not just with Blaine’s come, but his own. Blaine drew a sharp breath when he felt the wetness that had leaked down Kurt’s thighs - he’d squirted all over himself.

“You love this don’t you? You love being hypnotised like this.”

And he knew it had to be true. Kurt had gone under faster and deeper than anyone he’d ever known. Blaine could hardly breathe; he could so, so easily become addicted to seeing Kurt this way. He could hardly wrap his head around the power he had over Kurt now. He could tell him anything, absolutely anything, and it would worm its way into the deepest parts of Kurt’s mind.

Kurt Hummel had always seemed to go through life in full battle armour. He protected himself with sharp words and folded arms and crossed legs; with strategically layered outfits and whip-smart comebacks. And God, Blaine loved reducing him to this. It made him sick and twisted, but he loved it; making Kurt fall apart and melt into this soft, needy, helpless creature. Blaine drank in the sight of his boyfriend lying there, exposed and vulnerable while his mind drifted in a gentle fog of sleep.

“This is what you want,” Blaine said, his voice hushed and low. “To be put to sleep, and fucked, for me to make you feel it. Until there’s nothing else.”

Kurt made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Blaine wasn’t sure if he was responding to his words, or to the thumb stroking over his swollen clit in tight circles. Reluctantly, he withdrew his hand and straightened himself on the couch, tucking his cock back into his underwear. He turned to his boyfriend and carefully eased his underwear back into place, covering up that beautiful pussy like a secret.

“Kurt, how do you feel?”

“Mmm, so good…” Kurt sighed, slurring his words a little.

“You want to keep feeling good don’t you Kurt?” Blaine said as he buttoned Kurt’s jeans.

“Yeah…”

“Why do you feel good right now?”

“‘Cause ‘m so relaxed...and warm. And you make my pussy feel so good….”

Blaine smiled at that, and reached down to stroke him again - and God, the heat of him there; searing and desperate and wanting, even through two layers of fabric.

“Well, I can make you feel this way again. Whenever you hear me say the words “sleepy little boy” you’re going to fall right back into a trance, just like this. Okay baby? Just as relaxed, just as deeply hypnotised, just as obedient. You’re such a good boy for me, so good and obedient like this. Now I’m going to count backwards from ten, and you’re going to start coming out of your trance and waking up, and feeling just like you dozed off for a moment. But once you’re awake, you’re not going to think about anything that just happened, are you Kurt? I want you to remember it - remember how good I made you feel, and how much you loved being hypnotised - but you’re not going to think about it at all. Because everything is perfectly normal.”

Kurt made a low, sleepy, happy sound.

“Mmm, ok.”

“Ten. Waking up for me now, your thoughts are getting clearer…”

Kurt struggled and resisted at first; little whines of protest breaking from his throat as Blaine drew him firmly up out of the safe, warm, beautiful place he had coaxed him down into.

“Nine. Eight. More and more aware, every muscle in your body feeling lighter and stronger. Seven, six, sit forward now, that’s it -“

It was a struggle to get Kurt - who was practically dead-weight - into a somewhat self-supporting position on the couch, but Blaine’s careful, attentive manoeuvring managed it. As Blaine continued to speak, the boy’s body gradually started to lose some of the pliant looseness. After just a few seconds, his head wasn’t lolling on his neck quite so heavily.

“…five, four, and your eyes are opening, waking up more and more. Three, two - head up up for me now, eyes open. And one.”

Kurt met Blaine’s eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a few years but I love this story so much I had to come back to it. I’m planning to start up new stories in a similar vein soon too. This is just a quick update, hope you like xoxo

“Blaine?”

Kurt smiled up at him broadly.

“Woah. Did I fall asleep?”

Blaine nodded, reaching over to cup his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Yeah. Just for a minute.”

There’s a quiet moment. Kurt’s eyes flickered over his face briefly, then he shot up and caught Blaine’s mouth in an innocent, impulsive kiss. Blaine let himself be kissed.

When he broke away, Kurt was breathing hard.

“Love you,” he said.

Blaine quit his job the next day.

He worked out the math fast - If Kurt put in enough overtime at the Vogue.com office, and cut back on frivolous spending, his income would be more than enough to keep them both. And Blaine had a feeling he’d be more than happy to oblige.

Blaine explained everything to Kurt after dinner. When he casually told him what he'd had done, the boy's eyebrows drew together and he set down his knife and fork carefully.

“I don’t know about this Blaine,” he said.

Blaine slipped his hand into his pocket, twisting his fingers around the fine silver chain curled there.

“It’s okay, Kurt,” he said as he pulled the necklace out and lifted it up to eye level. Kurt's eyes immediately fixed on it. It took him a few seconds to drag his gaze back to Blaine's face.

“Blaine, wha-“

“Listen, Kurt. I’m telling you, you don’t have to worry.”

He let the pendant swing gently back and forth as he spoke. Like a dog being teased with a treat, Kurt’s eyes slid right back to it.

“You want us to be happy, don’t you Kurt?”

He nodded vacantly. His shoulders had started to slump, and his mouth hung open slackly.

“It makes sense doesn’t it? We can make the finances work out. All you have to do is sell your car - you love walking to work don’t you baby?”

“I...I...” Kurt said hoarsely.

“You don’t care about your silly old car do you?”

“No,” Kurt agreed faintly.

“So what are you going to do Kurt?”

“Gonna...gonna sell the car.”

“‘Cause you don’t need it do you?”

“Don’t need it.”

“And won’t it be nice to stop worrying about all those horrible bills every month? All that silly money?”

Kurt had sunk so deep now - a warm trickle of drool streamed down past his chin. His eyes followed every lulling swing of the necklace.

“Silly....money...”

“Wouldn’t it be nice to stop worrying about silly, silly money for good?”

Kurt let out an affirmative grunt.

“Wouldn’t you like to let me take care of all those cards, and PIN numbers, and bills? I could handle all of that for you Kurt, if you wanted. I’ll take care of you.”

Dropping the necklace, Blaine stood up carefully. He pulled out his phone and placed it on the table, then reached into the pocket of Kurt’s jeans and pulled out his wallet.

“Here we are,” Blaine murmured. Inside, Kurt had an ATM card, two credit cards and twenty dollars cash. Blaine slipped the cards into his pocket, leaving the cash. Obviously he had to give the boy a small allowance.

Then, grabbing his phone, Blaine opened up a blank notes page and leaned closer into Kurt. This was going to be the tricky part.

“There now,” he breathed. "That's it. I'll take care of you baby."

His hand crept under the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants. He began to stroke his pussy gently - and pressed the phone into his hand.

"Type out all your account details for me Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear.

Kurt fumbled with the phone, struggling to focus his eyes. It took a few minutes of coaxing and stroking, but soon the boy had tapped out all the information Blaine needed. He tucked the phone back into his pocket, shaking with excitement.

"Good boy," Blaine crooned. "So good, doing that for me Kurt, baby..."

His hand sped up, pressing tight, hard circles into Kurt's throbbing clit.

"Now I need you to keep on being so, so good for me,” Blaine whispered. “Can you promise you will?”

Kurt’s eyelids fluttered helplessly.

“Yes, yes...so good...”

“I want you to forget all those silly numbers for me baby. Can you do that?”

“I....”

“Let them melt out of your mind. Forget them completely."

"...forget..." Kurt mumbled.

"In a moment, I'm going to make you come, Kurt. As soon as you do, you're going to start waking up. You'll wake up feeling refreshed and alert. You will understand that I am in complete control of your finances now, and you will be perfectly happy about that. Won't you?"

"Yes..."

"And even if you try, you won't be able to remember any of those silly numbers. You won't be able to remember where your cards are either. If you go to work every day for me, I'll reward you every night for being so good. I'll put you to sleep and fuck you just the way you want. That's what you want isn't it? You want to be my good, sleepy little boy, don't you?"

Blaine bent over Kurt, kissing him hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Next second, he slipped his hand out of Kurt's pants and stood.

"Go lie on the couch baby."

Kurt staggered to his feet with difficulty. Blaine eased him out of the kitchen and over to the couch, helping him kick off his shoes and ease his pants down around his thighs. Once the boy was lying on his back, Blaine clambered on top and reached down to start stroking him again. He pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt's pussy, stroking his thumb over the stiff clit until Kurt was moaning and writhing.

"Come on baby, that's it. You're gonna come for me and squirt all over yourself like a good boy. Are you my good, sleepy, horny boy, Kurt?"

"Yes," Kurt moaned. "...'mmm...mmm your good boy, good, horny boy..."

Blaine pumped his fingers relentlessly, drinking in the sight of the hypnotised, drooling boy underneath him.

"When I kiss you, you're going to come," Blaine told him. "And when you do, you'll wake up and forget all about being hypnotised. You'll forget your card numbers. You'll be happy that I've given up work, and that I'm in charge of the money now. The most important thing is for you to make me happy, isn't it baby? You just want to make me happy."

'Just...wanna make you happy..." Kurt slurred.

Blaine let his eyes fall shut at that. Then he dove down to catch Kurt's slack mouth with his own, and the boy fell apart. His desperate cries of release were muffled by Blaine's tongue; he stroked the boy fast and hard through the aftershocks, then leaned back for a good look. He wanted to memorise this moment.

Kurt was absolutely destroyed. His eyes rolled back in his head as he lay splayed out shamelessly, lost in orgasm. Weak bursts of fluid kept spurting out of his red, swollen pussy, coating the boy's thighs as well as Blaine's hand. Garbled moans fought their way out from deep in the boy's throat.

Blaine reached his free hand down to touch Kurt's thigh, a little in awe of what he had done. He absently rubbed the warm streaks of come into the skin while he drank in the sight of his boyfriend's entranced face. It took him a few moments to remember that Kurt would be starting to come out of his trance now.

Quickly, he pulled Kurt's underwear and jeans back up. Once he'd made the boy presentable, he scrambled off the couch. The boy let out a soft moan and shifted slightly. A gasp broke out of his mouth.

“B...Blaine?” said Kurt.

He knitted his eyebrows together over his nose in the most adorable way. Suddenly everything about Kurt seemed more endearing to Blaine. His eyelids fluttered again, and he struggled to shift himself up against the arm of the couch while his eyes opened blearily, and yawned wide.

“I fell asleep again?”

Kurt stretched his legs out. Then, something made him frown even deeper in confusion and Blaine saw him wriggle a little, as if in discomfort. Knowing exactly what was causing that discomfort- and knowing that Kurt had absolutely no idea - sent a rush of blood surging back to Blaine’s cock.

“Yeah, you fell asleep baby.”

Kurt lay there, wet and pulsing and dazed, and Blaine understood somehow, instinctively, that there was no better way to fuck with Kurt’s subconscious than to keep plunging him in and out of hypnosis without so much as a moment’s breathing space.

“Like yesterday,” Kurt said. “I don’t know why I’m so tired recently...”

“You are tired, aren’t you?” Blaine said sweetly. He leaned forward and stroked the hair back off Kurt’s forehead. “You’re a sleepy little boy.”

It was a less dramatic shift than he’d been expecting, more gradual. As Blaine spoke, Kurt started to lift his head in response, eyebrows drawing together sharply, and then the words seemed to fully wash over him. Blaine leaned in close this time so he could feel the tense knots of the boy's muscles loosen and relax, like snow melting softly. He held his breath and wound his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, holding him tenderly, and drinking in the sight of his eyelids starting to flutter and sag.

“That’s it, honey. It’s okay,” he breathed.

Kurt’s head was nodding heavily; Blaine tilted his weight back and carefully eased the boy down until he was lying on his back.

“It’s ok baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

A few final moments of struggle. Then, Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head as he went limp.

"Good, so good for me. Now, listen carefully baby. Whenever I say the words 'rise and shine' you will immediately wake yourself from your trance, becoming fully aware and alert and functional again. You will never retain any memory of your trance, of being asleep, or that anything unusual has occurred at all. You will not notice that any time has been lost, no matter how long you were under. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Kurt slurred.

"Good. Rise and shine."

At that, Kurt opened his eyes. He lifted his head and peered at Blaine for a moment, confused.

"Blaine?"

"Sleepy little boy."

"Blaine, wha...wha' are you..."

"That's it, sssh. Sleepy little boy. Sleepy little boy."

Kurt struggled and lost. Blaine let him float in hypnosis for just a moment, before speaking the words that would ruthlessly drag him back up again.

He should be well broken in after an hour of this. Or two.


End file.
